Christmas Wish
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Jeff want's something for christmas, as he continues to always dream of the night he told Matt. Can he get his christmas wish before the night is through or will it always be the same and he never get the one thing he wants? Will other truths come out? Does Matt know more than he is letting on? {Short Story Set in 06} {Involving The Carolina Crew} {Rating for later} :)
1. Prologue

**Looking at you watching you sleep damn you look good, you smile in your sleep just like normal and sigh. As you turn I wrap my arms around you and hold you you loook so damn good like a little angel though you would probably kill me if you heard me say that. Not being able to sleep i run into the adjoining room and jump onto Matt's bed. Matt moans and has a go about me waking him up but I just snuggle up to him.**

* * *

**No POV**

**Matt grumbles to Jeff, now annoyed at his brother for waking him up. Jeff just snuggled closer and Matt just shakes his head before saying he is going back to sleep.**

_'Matt.'_

_'Urgh what?'_

_'Is there something wrong with me?'_

_'Jeffro there is lots of things wrong with you.'_

**Matt chuckles as Jeff screws his face up.**

_'I mean it Matt.'_

_'What?'_

_'I mean it.'_

_'Yeah well how?'_

_'You know like dating and stuff.'_

_'What are you saying?'_

_'You know I don't like any of the girls at school and well I ...'_

_'You what?'_

_'Well...'_

_'You have a crush on a girl right?'_

_'I have a crush...but not exactly a um girl.'_

_'Shannon?'_

**Jeff's eyes grew wide as he turned over to face Matt.**

_'Is it that obvious?'_

_'Well yeah, you spend every day with him, talking to him, speaking of him or hatching your next plan to do with him.'_

_'Dammit.'_

_'Jeff everyone can tell you have a crush on him. Even his DAD knows.'_

_'Really?'_

**Jeff then suddenly looks shy.**

_'Yeah but everyone agrees its cute.'_

_'They do?'_

_'Yeah just tell him.'_

**Jeff's eyes grow wide again.**

_'I can't that'll just weriden things no, I will just shut up he is cute and I wanna stay his friend.'_

_'Jeff.'_

_'No and YOU CAN'T TELL SHANNON!'_

_'Ok ok ok, I won't say a word, nor will anyone else.'_

**Jeff then get's up and flies back into his room jumping on his bed and curling up with Shannon...**


	2. Chapter 1 FlashBack

**September 4th 2006  
**

**Jeff wanders around the place looking about he hadn't seen his best friend in forever well due to him being in TNA it felt like forever but to him it had been forever, Jeff searched about everyone said hello as he went by it had been three years since being in the WWE but still everyone was happy to see him return. Last time they were actually on the same show they fell out over something so stupid but they fell out non the less and it was his fault, at that moment Jeff slumped down looking sad. Thinking about what had happened.  
**

* * *

**13th August 2003  
**

**Walking about Shannon was on a mission, too many times drunk, too many times high, too many late night arguments, too many annoying sob stories about how he would change and he didn't mean it. He actually had the audacity to show up for work (luckily he didn't have a match) but still he showed up for work high as anything. Now Shannon thought this had gone on too far he promised soon as Shannon came to WWE that he would stop had he? No. And now Shannon was going to tell him he didn't care anymore, didn't care if he lost his best friend, didn't care if Jeff went crying to Christian and Edge, didn't care if Jeff hated him, didn't care how jeff felt and didn't care about Jeff in any way...ok who was he kidding. Shannon stopped and thought pacing back and forth as a crowd began to follow him. He knew he cared too much about Jeff, he loved Jeff and not in a best friend kind of way. Okay so he had a crush on Jeff and had done since he was fourteen but still Jeff had to learn, this was all the stupid weeds fault. But could he do this?**

_'Fuck it.'_

**Shannon then screwed his face up and stormed into the cafeteria straight up to Jeff who was laughing with Christian. GREAT! thought Shannon.**

_'Jeff you stupid asshole.'_

**Jeff turned around a bit taken back by Shannon's rage.**

_'What the fuck I do now?'_

_'Erm how bout turn up fucking late but oh wait not just late no fucking high as well or maybe to many beers too? Or how about all those arguments, all those sob-stories all those lies? Huh? Jeff you can do all that shit in your free time but don't be doing it round here some of us wanna keep our jobs. You wanna do your drugs and wreak your life be my guest but I am through you hear. Through looking out for you, apologizing for you, making up excuses for you. Matt turned his back your own dad turned his back MY family turned their backs, Gregory turned his back and you know what Imma turn my back you hear. No don't even say anything.'_

**Jeff went to interrupt and quickly shut his mouth as his eyes widened not liking this new Shannon in front of him.**

_'You are pathetic you know that, when you end up in hospital with all that gunk being flushed through your system nobody is going to be there. And take my word for it Jeffery hang out with Christian and Adam see if anyone gives a shit because you and I? You and I? You and I are no longer friends hell your dead to me.'_

**With that Shannon spits in Jeff's face and storms off leaving a very surprised Jeff standing in the middle of the crowd with his mouth open, now realizing he had pushed even his best friend away.**

* * *

**December 24th 2006  
**

**Jeff walked into the cafeteria and over to the bench furthest from the doors with a smile on his face as he got nearer the smile grew, wow, Jeff thought. Damn he is hot and god those tattoos fuck he is gorgeous. Jeff then looked opposite him and saw Matt then stopped in his tracks as Shannon shook his head and got up turning round and coming face to face with Jeff.**

_'Err hi Shan...'_

_'Hmph.'_

_'Urm how er how have you been?'_

_'Go away Hardy.'_

**Shannon then walks off as Jeff looks to the floor shyly.**

_'He has only just come back and you've already pissed him off.'_

**Jeff's eyes looked back up to Matt stood in front of him with his arms folded in a not pleased sort of way.**

_'Yeah well I don't care what you think.'_

**Jeff then turns to walk away but Matt's voice then stops him in his tracks.**

_'I know, all you care about is Shannon.'_

_'Well...er...yeah.'_

_'Jeffro I'm not here to yell at you I think Shannon got the point across in your last encounter...'_

**Jeff spins on his heels and gets up in his brothers face as the crowd in the room watches and Matt smirks.**

_'You can shut it right there ok just fucking shut up. Yeah I fucked up don't you think I know that? Shannon hates me he won't ever forgive me. I left ok and yeah I went to TNA but guess what yeah well I stopped the drugs ok and drinking as much as I used to. It hurts that he hates me and will never forgive. I fucked it all up for a fucking fix and it destroyed my life I lost the only person to stick by me no matter what, the only true friend I had, he is my world Matt you don't get it without him I am not Jeff Hardy, not the wrestler or the artist or the extreme one I am nothing you get me. Shannon is the reason I continued to wrestle he got me to continue my art, it was because of him I do motocross. You don't understand EVERYTHING I do is for him or because of him. I have no reason to do anything now, no competition no egging on no nothing. Shannon means EVERYTHING to me yeah I fucked up but I don't give two damn fucking shits whether you dad or any other motherfucking asshole in Carolina hell the world cares all I care about is changing his fucking my so you know what fuck you, fuck Carolina, fuck Gregory, fuck the whole damn world I don't care what any of you think. I will get my best friend back and you can either help me or shut your damn fucking mouth and just stand there.'_

**Matt continues to smirk and Jeff just huffs before turning around to storm off.**

_'Jeff your a complete idiot, Shannon want's you to be his friend. He is just annoyed at you. Three years is like a lifetime to you guys. So before your damn skittle arse explodes get your sorry damn arse back here and talk. Shannon was just talking about you so shut up and listen.'_

**Jeff then gleams and bounds over to his brother getting up in his face with wide eyes.**

_'Well what he say?'_

_'You know you're the most annoying little brother ever right.'_

_'What did Shannon say?'_

_'He...asked how you were and whether you had fun in TNA, whether you were still on the drugs and basically was concerned whether you were ok.'_

_'He did?'_

**Matt didn't think Jeff's smile could grow anymore but it did and the twinkle in his eyes that hadn't been there for the three years was now back.**

_'Where...where did he say he was going?'_

_'Oh a minute ago? To go...'_

_'Go where?'_

**Everyone else in the room was listening intently as Matt bent down and whispered into his brothers ear.**

_'Shower.'_

**Jeff's eyes grew even wider before darting off to the showers as Matt just laughed. Turning around he spots Gregory spying on him.**

_'What?'_

_'You know full well that Shannon didn't say that.'_

_'Yeah and I also happen to know Shannon loves Jeff more than anything.'_

_'Ok Mister Matchmaker, but why you tell him where he was?'_

_'Fifty bucks says somebody will scream in about half hour.'_

**Everyone looks confused as Gregory walks up to Matt.**

_'Your on.'_

_'Oh and another fifty for said person to have bite marks.'_

**Gregory laughs.**

_'Double on.'_

**Nodding at each other they shake before walking off going about their normal routines while everyone in the arena are now hugely confused and an unsuspecting Shannon is being watched...**

* * *

_A/N: This will be updated as quick as I can as yeah this is just a christmas special :)_**  
**


	3. Chapter 2 DX Ruling

**Shannon peers around he swears somebody is looking at him noticing people in the showers he backs up and goes back to the locker room he will have a shower later he thought to himself and began rummaging around in his bad. Hearing the door behind him he guessed who it was.**

_'Jeff i'm not in the mood to talk.'_

**...**

_'Jeff.'_

**Shannon then turns and faces Jeff who is stood just smiling at him.**

_'So you were asking about me then?'_

_'Oh urm, yeah but not like that I was making conversation.'_

_'Mhm...'_

**Triple H followed by Shawn Michaels comes bounding in.**

_'Hey look we kind of um well we are in charge again tonight and you two are required down in the ring.'_

_'We are?'_

**Both Shannon and Jeff look at each other then DX who nod. DX then leave as the two boys make their way down to the ring. Shannon trying to get there as fast as he could away from Jeff...**

**...Once in the ring they looked about Rated RKO were there as was the spirit quad. They then looked at each other before they realized these were teams. When suddenly everyone's attention turned to the titantron where DX were standing.**

_'Okay...okay as you all are probably wondering why did DX of all people summon you to the ring...'_

_'Hunter why did we?'_

_'Because Shawn, see we are temporarily in charge for tonight.'_

**Rated RKO and Spirit Squad shake their heads this was bad very bad. As Jeff and Shannon don't even look at one another.**

_'Now due to the fact we are now in charge and seeing as Spirit Squad constantly gain advantages as does Rated RKO we summoned a team not known on television to take these on in a non wrestling fashion...the winner shall receive a championship match against Spirit Squad.'_

_'Yeah well what if we win?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Well then you chose out of the latter two who to wrestle against.'_

_'WOAH hold up hunter whatever your name is. I am under no ruling ever and I mean EVER teaming with Jeff for anything now Matt will team with him hell Helms will team with him I am not. So adios I'm gone.'_

_'SHANNON!'_

**Everyone looks at the titantron now normally Shawn was quiet but out of nowhere he had a wanting to speak.**

_'What do you want cowboy?'_

_'Well thankyou...urgh nevermind. This isn't a match or any wrestling what so ever in fact...This is totally up yours and Jeff's street.'_

**The two boys look confused as does everyone else in the arena. Jeff finally speaks up.**

_'So what is it we have to um do?'_

**DX disappear off screen before appearing at the top of the ramp and walking down into the ring looking about they then hand one end of a candy of some sort to one person and the other to the other. Jeff and Shannon's eyes grow wide.**

_'CABLES!'_

_'Yes Strawberry cables tied in ten knots at each knot is five skittles...'_

_'SKITTLES!'_

_'Yes is five skittles and the winning team is the first to have completely ate the whole thing using only TWO yes Spirit Squad TWO members.'_

**Shannon pulls on his end causing Jeff to pull on his end and before anyone knew what was going on everyone else had stepped back as the two 'friends' were arguing over the candy.**

_'MINE!'_

_'NO MINE!'_

_'NO MINE!'_

_'YOU LET GO!'_

_'YOU LET GO!'_

_YOU LET GO!'_

_'Boys its to share...'_

_'HARDY LET GO!'_

_'MOORE LET GO!'_

_'Boys?'_

_'LET GO IT'S MINE!'_

_'NO It'S MINE!'_

**They then drop the sweet and begin to push each other practically screaming at the other person, everyone else watching in amazement. Shawn however...**

_'Hey um Shan Jeff? Your um Candy is being eaten by Shawn.'_

**They stop and glare over in Shawn's direction who drops the sweet and runs backstage followed closely by the two fighting friends. Hunter stands there and laughs.**

_'Now that wasn't the plan but it is funny as hell.'_

**...**

**...Backstage the two had stopped following Shawn who was thankyou to just sit and watch as the two squabbled on the floor, pushing, punching and pinching hell even biting and licking one another trying to get to their own secret stashes. Everyone in the room were finding this highly amusing including both Gregory and Matt who were looking at each other with smirks on their faces. Then to everyone's amazement they both stopped and when everyone looked down on the floor, Shannon had curled up and gone to sleep in Jeff's arms who in turn had fallen asleep...**


	4. Chapter 3 Why They Love Each Other

**Arriving backstage Hunter then walks in the locker room shocked to find Shawn absolutely fine. Shawn chuckles and points over to the two sleeping boys on the floor who were in a tangled mess before he too chuckled. Walking over and sitting with Shawn, he then spoke up.**

_'Well at least they ain't fighting no more.'_

_'Ha! you wait...five...four...three...two...'_

_'One.'_

**Matt and Gregory stepped back as Shannon and Jeff awoke and pushed each other off Before getting up and shouting in unison SKITTLES. Just as they did Shannon ran out the room followed by Jeff who was close on his heels. Everyone left in the locker room burst into laughter.**

_'So why?'_

_'Matt you explain you know them better.'_

_'Ok fine, basically Jeff loves Shannon who loves Jeff but neither has ever said to other said person loves other said person Jeff pissed Shannon off Shannon spat in Jeff's face told him he hated him blah blah blah Jeff fucked his life up and now changed to try get Shannon back Shannon don't wanna forgive him blah blah blah you gave them candy blah blah blah by the end of the night they will have made up.'_

_'How the hell do you know that?'_

_'OMG listen, Jeff LOVES Shannon, Shannon LOVES Jeff they have done since as long as they have been friends EVERYONE knows it so yeah they are best friends they always make up. And another reason Jeff ALWAYS gets what he wants. Which is Shannon obviously.'_

_'But we are talking about guys who hate each other...'_

_'Oh my fucking god. Right what part of THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS don't you bastards get? Shannon and Jeff can't hate each other in order to hate one another they would have to hate themselves they are WAY to similar to hate one another and that is why they LOVE each other.'_

_'Wrong.'_

**Matt turns to see Gregory shaking his head.**

_'What do you mean wrong?'_

_'Jeff and Shannon don't love each other because they are the same.'_

_'Oh yeah...well how would you know.'_

_'Err WCW duh, me Shannon tag team? Look Shan told me why mister Einstein so shut up and listen.'_

_'Do tell.'_

_'Shannon and Jeff love each other because they understand one another. How many times have you not understood a damn thing about Jeff?'_

_'Hundreds.'_

_'Right and most people don't understand Shannon. It's not the being the same as one another it's the understanding of exactly what the other is feeling. Take when you first had Shannon round yours, you broke his ribs and Jeff was nowhere to be found and without so much as a whimper Jeff had Shannon in his arms and on his bed in two seconds.'_

_'True.'_

_'Or how about when Jeff fell off his bike and we were with Shannon he screwed up his eyes and ran only to return with a hurt Jeff.'_

_'Creepy but True.'_

_'Or how about that time Shan got beat up and Jeff ran all the way from your house to the school and into the locker room to find him, or the time when Jeff was thinking about taking to many pills and Shannon got on the next flight and left WCW for four days to see Jeff was ok and didn't return untill he was? Don't you get it? It's like they know each other in and out so much they know what the other is feeling. How many times has Jeff lied to your face about something and two seconds later Shannon has walked over to him told him he was lying and demanded to know the truth? They love each other because they are one. There is no Shannon without Jeff and there is no Jeff without Shannon that is why.'_

**Everyone in the room in unison uttered 'oh.' Before being disturbed by a shout from across the arena.**

_'JEFFY!'_

...


	5. Chapter 4 Shower Time

_A/N:Blah sorry about late update and urm yeah I hope you like I have never written anything like this so :/ well other than the first bit Bedroom Part 2 in bored. But still I hope you all like this :)  
_

* * *

**...Shannon was pinned up against the wall be Jeff who in turn was refusing to budge.**

_'Shannon we need to talk.'_

_'No..I'm not listening blah blah blah I'm not..'_

**Jeff raised one of his hands and placed it over Shannon's mouth.**

_'Listen please?'_

**Shannon screwed his face up before having to give up and nod.**

_'Shannon you remember you having a go at me saying all those things and proving that I was wrong. And then I left yeah? I did get off the drugs.'_

**Jeff then removes his hand and presses his body more against Shannon mere millimetres away from Shannon's face.**

_'Shan, I know you probably hate me but please tell what I can do to make it better baby.'_

_'...Err...Jeff?...Why did you just call me urm...Baby?'_

_'...I didn't you imagined it.'_

_'Did not.'_

_'Did too.'_

_'Did not.'_

_'Prove I said Baby.'_

**Shannon screwed his face up and tried to push Jeff away again and again failed.**

_'Jeff let go.'_

_'Nope not till you tell me what I have to do to change your mind.'_

_'Jeff I don't want to forgive.'_

_'Why?'_

**Jeff went even closer refuses to budge.**

_'Because...'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'Jeff don't look at me like that.'_

_'Like what?'_

**Jeff then broke eye contact and gave in the urge he had been feeling tilting his head he kissed Shannon's neck causing a surprised Shannon to moan uncontrollably.**

_'Je..Jeff...'_

_'Mmm.'_

**The vibrations sending chills down Shannon's back caused him to wiggle under Jeff who refused to stop giving Shannon's neck lots of little kisses.**

_'Fuck.'_

**Shannon couldn't do anything or even say anything he had wanted this for so long there was no way he could fight Jeff off.**

_'Baby.'_

**In his thick accent Jeff uttered only that word making Shannon's knee's suddenly buckle. Holding him up Jeff stopped kissing Shannon's neck and looked back into his eyes.**

_'Why..why...why you er...stop?'_

_'Aww does Shanny want more?'_

**Defeated Shannon nodded. Causing Jeff's eyes to suddenly become lustful as he grabbed Shannon and darted off. Arriving at the Showers Shannon's face grew wide they were not going to do what he thought they were going to do...surely?**

_'You wanted a shower remember?'_

**Jeff let go of Shannon and locked the door turning around he quickly scanned the room they were the only ones in the room. Jeff the smiled as Shannon's eyes just grew even more.**

_'Well?'_

_'Urm..er..yeah..shower..w..ar..urm.'_

**Jeff slowly made his way over to Shannon grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight, he walked over to the shower closest to them and turned on the water remembering that Shannon loved hot showers he turned the heat up knowing it took a few minutes to get hot Jeff turned and pushed Shannon back against the wall next to the shower.**

_'Shanny you want more huh?'_

**Jeff then leaned in and kissed Shannon's lips who instinctively wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck holding and pulling him close. 'Great now I'm the girl.' Shannon thought to himself, Jeff broke the kissed and looked lovingly into Shannon's eyes.**

_'Shanny baby you want more baby tell me.'_

_'Er..urm..'_

_'Shanny baby I love you.'_

_'You do?..I er...'_

**Jeff then looked down shyly.**

_'I love you too Jeff.'_

**Jeff's eyes grew wide again as he looked up and met Shannon's eyes with a sparkle in his own.**

_'I loved you forever and a day baby.'_

_'So have I, Jeff?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Can we shower now I'm cold?'_

**Jeff's eyes turned lustful as did Shannon's as the two friends quickly unchanged and climbed into the shower. Once in the Jeff pinned Shannon against the Shower wall letting the water run over their bodies, finally letting their bodies seek the warmth from the other Jeff looked at Shannon who placed his own kiss on Jeff's lips. As soon as Shannon's lips touched his own Jeff let his hands run down Shannon's sides and let them freely move over Shannon's body. Shannon in his own thought had locked tongues with the older blonde and had his hands on his lovers face pulling him closer wanting more of this new sensational feeling. Jeff's hands stopped at Shannon's hips wanting to go down further, Shannon nodded his head whilst still in mid kiss having excitement rush through his body. Jeff moved his hand down and gently and carefully wrapped his hand around Shannon's erection causing the little blonde to jump and moan at the same time. Pulling away from the kiss Shannon looked at Jeff smiling his eyes now needing.**

_'Jeff...'_

_'Yeah.'_

**Jeff was more interested in rubbing his hand up and down Shannon's erection to care what he was saying.**

_'Make love to me Jeff..Now.'_

**Jeff suddenly let go and smiled lustfuly nodding his head he stood back knowing that this was going to hurt one of them. Shannon walked over to Jeff, kissing him lightly on the lips as Jeff pushed ever so gently Shannon to the floor. Carefully Shannon lay on his side as Jeff reached down and teased Shannon's entrance getting a whimper of need from his little lover.**

_'Jeff...fuck me now..now..Jeff..please..'_

**Jeff didn't even ready Shannon seeing the need in Shannon's eyes, they could make love later they needed to fuck now. Jeff slammed into Shannon causing him to whimper in pain, letting Shannon get used to the new feeling Jeff began kissing and sucking on Shannon's neck lightly biting the side. Once Shannon had recovered from the pain Jeff slowly slide out before slamming back in now causing Shannon to moan he set a very fast past digging his fingernails into Shannon's side and now full on biting his lovers neck he was in a world of his own. Shannon didn't seem to notice the abuse happening to his body well he did but he actually sort of liked the pain. Instead he had wrapped his own hand around his erection pumping it at the same pace Jeff was slamming into him. Opening his eyes enough to see what Shannon was doing Jeff wrapped his spare hand around Shannon and helped bring him ever so close to the ecstasy nearing them, as the water freely flowed over their bodies Shannon flung his head back in orgasm he was so close.**

_'Jeff..I'm...'_

_'Shanny cum for us baby please cum for...us.'_

**Feeling himself getting so close he bit hard into Shannon's neck splitting the skin as he pumped one more time and slammed into to him all at the same time causing Shannon to scream out his release.**

_'JEFFFFFFFFREY!?'_

**It took one more slam for Jeff to release all his seed into Shannon, screaming his name...**

* * *

**..Over in the locker room everyone paused what the hell did they just hear? A midst their thoughts they all then turned their attention to Gregory and Matt who looked at the clock then each other as Gregory gave Matt fifty bucks.**

_'Okay it took 28 minutes now the question is, is there marks?'_

**Everyone stood confused about what the two friends were talking about...**


	6. Chapter 5 Hallways

**... By now Jeff and Shannon were out of the shower and dressed holding hands walking over to the main locker room.**

_'Jeffy.'_

_'Yeah baby?'_

_'How the fuck we tell Matt and Sugar?'_

**Jeff stopped as did Shannon.**

_'Hmm, I mean we don't have to tell them.'_

_'Ok but everyone still thinks I hate you.'_

_'Shanny why don't we just act like that when we go back to the hotel and we close the doors then we can see how much we love each other.'_

_'Ok...Well I'm going to get skittles I err hmm does this mean I have to be mean?'_

_'Urm...I guess.'_

_'Oh..bye then..'_

_'Wait you only have to be mean around everyone else.'_

_'Oh?'_

**Jeff grabs Shannon and pulls him into a kiss cupping his face in his hands smiling as they broke from it.**

_'Baby I love you more than anything ok.'_

_'Even more than Skittles?'_

_'Even more than Skittles.'_

_'And your guitar?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'And motocross?'_

_'Yep and motocross.'_

**Shannon then thought.**

_'And Halloween?'_

**Jeff then pretended to think.**

_'Hmm maybe I love Halloween just a little bit more.'_

**Shannon then giggled.**

_'Good coz I can't love you more than Halloween either. What about christmas and presents?'_

_'Shannon it's christmas eve.'_

_'So?'_

_'Your my present.'_

**Shannon then blushed.**

_'I..i...i...i am?'_

_'Yes no go get some skittles I'll be in the locker room.'_

_'Ok.'_

**Jeff then turns and walks over to the door as Shannon bounds away in search of skittles when suddenly he stops and looks back at Jeff.**

_'Jeff?'_

**Jeff turns around smiling.**

_'Yes baby?'_

_'Can't we just tell everyone? I don't wanna be mean to you.'_

**Jeff smiled again opening his arms, as soon as he did Shannon had wrapped his own around Jeff clinging onto him.**

_'If you want we can tell them baby. Aww I love you too baby.'_

**Shannon didn't move except to cuddle into to Jeff more.**

_'I love you more.'_

_'I love you forever and a day baby.'_

**Shannon again blushed before kissing Jeff's cheek and running off to find skittles, Jeff blushed before smiling then walking into the locker room and sitting over with his brother. Everyone's eyes were on him.**

_'Sup baby bro.'_

_'Not um much why is everyone looking at um me?'_

**Everyone smiled and tried not to laugh, Matt turned to his brother and sat down on the floor next to him.**

_'Because EVERYONE heard a certain screaming of your name.'_

**Jeff then screwed his face up and blushed. 'Holy shit, they heard us fuck.' He thought...**


End file.
